My Roommate is Very Bitter
by not-all-that-chic
Summary: When he got an exclusive scholarship to Yosen Basketball Academy, Murasakibara was faced with a complication. Per the guidelines for getting into the program, he would need a roommate. Not just any roommate, but a responsible adult that they specifically designated for him. What person in their right mind would choose to share a home with him? You'd be surprised.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: I should be focusing on the other stories I have pending, but whoops ***slips and falls into the Kuroko no Basuke fandom*.** It's too late. I fell in love with the candy-loving giant and this happened. I _was_ going to make this into a full story, but that would be a mistake so instead you get five, cute, little chapters. Like a one-shot, but cut into pieces. I call it: **The Short-Shot**

 ***** It's important to note that the character in this story is older, more mature and a _lot_ shorter than Murosakibara.

 ****** Isn't his name just a mouthful? **XOD** You could probably stand it up next to him and it would be the same height. _How cute and fitting._

* * *

 **1/5: She is a No-Nonsense Kind of Girl**

* * *

The bag crackled open as Murasakibara reached in.

"..." Pocky was a pretty great snack.

"Atsushi...that's the twentieth bag of junk you open." The giant continued munching, sparing him a small glance. Himuro was tired of sitting outside in the heat. He was only doing this for moral support.

"Muro-chin, why is no one coming?"

"Maybe because they don't like kids so they're coming late on purpose."

"How mean." The purple-haired giant turned around and looked at the sign he made.

In big, ugly letters, (courtesy of Murasakibara) it read:

 **Atsushi Murasakibara.**

 **Yosen Basketball Academy**

 **Waiting for Roomate**

 **and snacks**

He stared at it and shoved a few more sticks in his mouth.

"I think I'm okay."

"Too bad no one agrees." Himuro rolls his eyes and fanned himself. Clicking his tongue, he stands up. "It's too hot, I'm going inside. Tell me if anyone comes... I doubt that..." He mumbles the last part to himself.

They had been sitting outside for about two hours now just waiting for someone to even mull over the offer. Sadly, anyone who came would be thrown off by Atsushi's intimidating looks, but he would keep his head up.

Truthfully, Atsushi would have preferred to live alone, but according to his scholarship requirements, in order for the apartment to be validated as his home, there would have to be at least two residents. The scholarship was a full ride at a prestigious university known for making basketball legends and he was scouted for being, well, himself. The downside was being forced to room with someone. Something about "teaching him to work with others on a team" or whatever.

Quite possibly the biggest problem was the fact that they had to be a "legal adult". What reasonable adult would want to live with 6'10" 16 year-old that did no work and lazed around? No one.

Or so he thought.

* * *

A tap on his head made him groggily wake up. Atsushi yawned and scratched his head.

"Excuse me?" Hearing the voice, he looked up to find a rather petite girl. By rather he meant half his size. Almost literally half his size.

"What is it, Chibi-chin?"

"Chibi?" She sighs. "Are you the Yosen student I'm supposed to be with?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Takeru Hikari."

" 'Kay... Kari-chin."

"I'm your new roommate. This is a great opportunity that I can't pass up. I'm getting quite a few volunteer hours." He nodded.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Won't you show me around?" She crossed her arms.

"Oh. I forgot." Standing up to his full height, she gasped.

"Wow. You're very tall, Murasakibara-san."

"And you're short, Chibi-chin."

"My name is-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He gently patted her head. They went inside and sat down in the living room.

"Atsushi, I heard someone. Did you find your roommate yet?" Himuro stepped out.

"Oh hello. It's nice to meet you." She quickly stood up and shook Himuro's hand.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, too." The brunette stared at Murasakibara questioningly.

"So, any luck?"

"Yeah. You're looking at her, Muro-chin."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's nothing. I'm often mistaken for a minor because of my height." A bag of Pocky seemingly materialized in Murasakibara's hand and he munched on it loudly.

"Do you always eat so much?"

"Only always." Himuro rubbed his neck.

"I see. Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes. I was helping him, but it got hot so I went inside for a while." He paused. "Do you mind me asking your age?"

"I'm 21 and turning 22 in December."

"Your Zodiac sign?"

"That's irrelevant, but I'm a Capricorn."

"Atsushi is a Libra. You two aren't exactly compatible." Murasakibara stopped eating and thought about that very seriously. He's always believed in the Zodiac... In fact, that's how he determined most of his friends. She started laughing.

"The Zodiac is nothing but a constellation. I'm not superstitious whatsoever."

"Good answer, good answer." Himuro nodded in approval.

"Very...adulty."

"Murasakibara-san, that isn't a word." He shrugged and went back to his snack.

"Next question, do you enjoy cooking?"

"Yes. I love to cook. I'm in the culinary program in my university."

"Do you bake?"

"Not in particular. I hate sweets." You could hear Murasakibara's heart breaking.

"Don't worry, Atsushi. That's good for you. You won't have to share." Himuro reassured.

"Good."

"Do you clean?"

"These questions are somewhat pointless. Basically, what you're asking me is if I'll be like a second mother for him." The brunette rubbed his hands together.

"When you say it like that..."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't accept the terms and conditions." They all looked at each other and silently agreed.

"Welcome home." Murasakibara said in a bland tone as he stood up and stretched his arms out.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: I need someone like Hikari in my life. **:OX** I'm a mess. I've been there, too, Murasaki.

* * *

 **2/5: She is Smart, Responsible and Dependable**

* * *

The alarm clock blared in his ear.

"School..." He slowly sat up and tried running a hand through his hair. Tried being the key word. His hand got stuck on knot of hair. Whatever, he thought. His bed creaked as he positioned himself against the headboard, arms crossed behind his head. The alarm was getting louder, but he ignored it. Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal a slightly-okay, _really_ grumpy Hikari. Her hair was in a messy style and she had some thick glasses on her face.

"Turn it off."

" 'Kay." He shut it off. She sighed.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch-"

"-with chocolate syrup?"

"Add some Lucky Charms, too." It may have sounded gross to everyone else, but he loved having sweets, at ANY time of the day. He grabbed a scrunchie and held it out to her.

"Why do I have to fix your hair every time?"

"I won't do it and you know it bothers you when I'm 'unruly'." The short woman came over to him and he sat on the floor while she combed through his hair with her hands.

"How does it even get so tangled?" She pulled at the strands harshly.

"Ouch. Can't you put a bit more love into it, Chibi-chin?"

"You should brush it yourself if the way I do it bothers you."

This had become their early morning routine. She had been living with him for 2 months now. Slowly but surely, she added more and more rules. Such as him sleeping with a shirt on. It was safe to say that she didn't want anymore nosebleeds so that rule was implemented _very_ quickly. He also couldn't play basketball with his trash. Even if he got it in every time, she thought it was lacking in manners. Another rule was no eating in his room. After finding a month's worth of trash in there, she couldn't bear it anymore. That wasn't even the start of how many rules she had.

"Done." She combed through the last strands and pat his back. "Get dressed. I'm driving you to school today" He blinked a few times.

"Why? I always walk with Muro-chin."

"I'm going on a field trip and the meeting spot is close to your school. Plus, your teacher wants to talk about your grades. Unfortunately, I'm responsible for that, too."

" 'Kay. Thanks, Chibi-chin."

"Just get going." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Murasakibara shut the door and stepped out of the car. He shifted his bag and sucked on a strawberry lollipop.

"Chibi-chin."

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna walk me to class?"

"I suppose so. I do have to talk to your teacher and coach about your failing grades." She stood in front of Atsushi, looking different from how she did in the morning. Now she was wearing some professional-looking clothes and some cute Oxford's. They started walking as Murasakibara lead the way. She took a sip of her coffee. He made a face.

"Eww. You shouldn't eat bitter stuff. They make your teeth turn black."

"And sweets make your teeth fall out. Both are bad. You like sweets and I like bitter food."

"No wonder. They say you are what you eat."

"Since when were you sweet?" A few boys stare at the girl next to Atsushi. He looked down at her. What were they looking at? Murasaki reached his locker and put his basketball stuff in there. Himuro walked up to him.

"Hey, you two."

"Muro-chin."

"Himuro."

"What are you doing here, Hikari-senpai?"

"I have to check on my kohai's grades."

"You're failing again?"

"Yeah." He shook his head.

"Maybe you should get a tutor." The bell rung. "Anyway, I'll see you." He waved. Murasakibara munched on the lollipop. The two were just about to start walking again when a group of boys came up to him.

 _"Hey, Mura!"_ They were his classmates.

"Oh. Hey." The boys started eyeing her up.

 _"Who are you?"_ One of them asked Hikari.

 _"Why don't you go out with a cool Senpai like me?"_

 _"You have sexy legs. Do you work them out?"_

 _"I think we would make a good couple-"_ She suddenly growled, interrupting them.

"Be quiet, brats." They blinked. "Listen, I'm not here to speak with high school students. Now leave Atsushi and I alone."

 _"What are you gonna do?"_

 _"What are you? 4 feet tall? Oh sorry 4'11". My bad."_ She ran a hand through her hair. Murasakibara placed his large hand on her head. It was strangely comforting.

"Don't worry, Chibi-chin." He glared at them. There was a very dark aura around him and his classmates backed off.

* * *

"I can't believe it. This is..." She stared at his grades, appalled.

"Sorry, Chibi-chin." He placed his hand on her head.

"You're lucky you have a scholarship because these grades are unacceptable. Would your parents be proud?" He shrugged.

"You act more like my parents than my parents." Murasaki scratched his head, confusing himself.

"I'll have to tutor you."

"Whut."

"I can't really afford to hire one. I ranked 13 in my class, so my tutelage should be good enough."

"13? Like, 13%? That's pretty high."

"No. 13 overall. I was in the 0.1 percent."

"Wao. Chibi-chin, you're amazing."


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: Sorry, short chapter. I think the cuteness makes up for it. Also, Murasakibara's teammates are lol.

 _ **James HarDen:**_ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far! There is more to come! Also, your name is fitting. **XOD**

 _ **Guest:**_ Thank you for the review! I'm happy there is some interest in my story! **:O)**

 _ **Dina Sana:**_ I'm so happy you enjoy it! And don't worry; I will finish! Thank you for the review! **:OD**

* * *

 **3/5: She Spoils Me a Little Too Much**

* * *

 _"Hey, you know Murasaki has a girlfriend?!"_

 _"What? No he doesn't!"_

 _"She's older than him, too!"_

 _"What woman in their right mind?! Especially a mature girl!"_

 _"She owns a nice car! And she's pretty!"_

 _"You know she ranked top 1% of her class?"_

 _"Yeah! I saw her in some old year-book! She was in a bunch of clubs!"_

Murasakibara blinked and listened to everyone on his team chatter. He took a break to eat some Pocky that Himuro gave him. Unfortunately, he forgot to bring his lunch. He watched everyone eat in jealousy. That was until the door to the gym opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who came in.

"Atsushi, you forgot your lunch again." A lazy smile formed on the giant's lips. He knew that voice anywhere. She walked over and the team started whispering again. Himuro was the first to greet her.

"What's up, Hikari? Playing mailman again?"

"That's right, Himuro. Now, where is he?" She sighed and before she could go off searching, a pair of arms picked her up. Her cheek was pressed against Atsushi's.

"I'm right here, Chibi-chin~"

"Put me down." Her face turned sour from his affection.

"No." He then lifted her and placed her on his shoulders. Murasaki grabbed his food and sat down on the bench. She stayed quiet and sighed, resigning to her fate. The purple-haired giant ate his food peacefully.

"Chibi-chin, the cream stew is good today."

"Good. I tried using kosher salt instead."

"It's always good anyway." He blew a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Here," She grabs a scrunchie and gently pulls his hair back into a low ponytail. "Better?"

"Thanks."

"I made some strawberry puff pastry, too. You can eat it after practice."

"Are you going to stay?" He wanted her to watch him play.

"You know I'm busy."

"Just today." He turned around to address her. There was such a cute expression on his face that she couldn't say no.

"...I can't say no when you look so pitiful." Although she said something insulting, he didn't take it badly. That was just how she acted.

"I'll crush them, watch."

 _"Luckyyyyy~ She cooks for him and spoils him! What did he do to deserve it?!"_

* * *

"So how did I do?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She lightly pushed him away.

"Get your unclean body away from me."

"How did I do?" He completely ignored her.

"Amazing. You know, Atsushi, you don't have to prove anything to me. You're an amazing player." She pushed him a little, still uncomfortable with his sweat.

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to hear your opinion." She hummed in reply.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Your hair smells so pretty."

"How does something smell pretty?"

"It just does."

"The conclusions you come to sometimes..." Atsushi suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, can I have my dessert now?"

"..."

"Chibi-chin~ Pay attention to me."

"Just go eat your puff pastry."

"Okay." He rested his armpit on her head. His sweat was still present and she held the urge to gag.

"Eh... You're disgusting, Murasakibara."

"No I'm not."

"Please, don't lean on me. I'm getting sick."

"I like leaning on you, Chibi-chin."

"I'm leaving." She stands up. He grabs her, placing her on his shoulders again.

"Can you re-do my hair?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Chibi-chin."

"Of course."


	4. Part 4

Author's Note: I hated this chapter. Sad giant = Sad me. **T.T**

 _ **belladu57:**_ Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

 _ **Dina Sana:**_ Thanks, I'm happy you find it cute! And yes, Hikari is _very_ short. Their relationship will be romantic starting in this chapter and next chapter. **;O)**

* * *

 **4/5: She Comforts Me When I'm Down**

* * *

His head was buried in his pillow. The floor was clean and everything was in place. It was as if a hurricane of cleanliness passed by. Atsushi was beyond upset. Not even his precious food could take him out of his slump. In fact, it was in a pathetic heap in a corner of his room.

 _He lost._

There was only one thing he hated more than people who were passionate about basketball and that was losing in basketball. The door was locked and he still hadn't taken his jersey off.

 _He **lost.**_

Murasakibara clenched a portion of the bedsheets in his hands. He wanted to cry and scream and punch something in frustration, but he didn't. It would make him no better because that would mean he was getting passionate about basketball. As if he would be like those idiots. It's funny how those _'idiots'_ won.

 _ **He** **lost.**_

A knock on his door took him away from his thoughts.

"Atsushi... You've been in there for 2 hours. Do you want something to eat?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"You have to eat something."

"No," he whined.

"I'm trying to help."

"Go away. I don't need your help." He picked up a pillow and angrily threw it at the door.

"That's it." A loud stomp echoed around the house. The door knob jangled and unlocked. She came in, disappointment clear in her expression. "Listen to me." He sat up and tried maneuvering around her, but she pushed him back on the bed and straddled the giant to prevent him from moving.

"Chi-"

"Let me talk." He stared at his hands, blushing, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "You're throwing a temper tantrum over _one_ game?" Her face was scarily calm.

"I-"

"Not done yet. How many basketball games have you played in your life? At least a hundred. You have the record for scoring 100 points in a game. Now you have a scholarship to go to an elite basketball academy just because of your abilities. Losing one game to a bunch snot-nosed shorties doesn't mean anything." She suddenly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"..." His face red. His heart was pumping really fast for some reason he didn't understand.

"You are the coolest, purplest, giant center player I have ever met."

"I'm the only one you've ever met..."

"Great because meeting the other ones would be a waste of time." Hikari sighed and moved off of him. She gently gestured for him to lie on her lap. He did so and closed his eyes. She played with his hair. It did wonders and Atsushi was much more calm.

"Hikari, thanks a lot."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" He felt a light pinch when she said friend.

"Yeah. A bad one." They stay in comfortable silence for a while, her stroking his hair while he played with the hem of her pants. No one had to speak for it to be a great moment.

"Are you up to eating yet?"

"No. Let me stay here longer."

"Of course."

"...Hey, Chibi-chin."

"Yes?"

"Purplest is not a word."

"Hmm? It's not?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"I think I've been around you for too long."

"There isn't such a thing as being around me for too long."

"That was vain of you."

* * *

Murasakibara lied on the couch, happy that he ate and felt better. For what seemed to be a slump he would never get over, it was over pretty fast. He peered over at his roommate who was diligently sewing his jersey back. Looking at his hands, he was slightly upset by how large they were in comparison to hers. The giant could probably break her hand. She was so small and delicate, like a doll while he was a giant, purple haired monster.

"What's wrong now?" She stopped her needlework. "I can feel you're upset. What is it?"

"Let's compare hand size." Atsushi grabbed her wrist and splayed her hand against his. It fit in his palm. The woman wiggled his pinky.

"We look so strange. Our hands are so different in size. Look, your pinky is bigger than my middle finger."

"I don't like it."

"Hmm? What's wrong with it?"

"We would look weird if we held hands." She shook her head.

"Why are you even thinking of that?"

"Because..." He couldn't finish. Facepalming, she lightly poked his hand with one of the needles. He winced. "Ouch."

"Don't be an idiot. It shouldn't matter how different we are."

"Mmm... You always make me feel better, Chibi-chin."

"That's kind of what I'm here for." She shrugged and poked him again. "Now, let me get back to fixing your jersey because if I don't, who will?"

"Well-"

"Don't get smart with me. Go eat some Poppin Cookin or something."

" 'Kay."


	5. Part 5

Author's Note: If fluff was a category that you could choose, this chapter would be rated R for the amount of fluff it contains. **XOD**

 _ **chibi-no-baka:**_ Thank you for your comment! That chapter really seemed like it, didn't it? _(Well, in Hikari's mind, they're already a couple, but Murosakibara doesn't know that. **XOD** )_ But no, they get together officially in this chapter. **;O)**

 ** _Rhilliane:_ ** Thank you very much! They are little cuties, huh? **COX**

* * *

 **5/5: She Loves Me More Than Anything**

* * *

Murasakibara glanced at the clock. He closed his eyes. Five more minutes until it was time to go.

"Mr. Murasakibara? You seem bored of the lesson. Would you like to solve this problem for us?" The giant squinted at the problem then shook his head. "No? Would you prefer to stay for detention?"

"No. I have...important stuff." The class laughed at his response.

" _'Important stuff?'_ Will I have to speak with your guardian again?" Atsushi stood up and grabbed a marker, licking his lips. He looked at the board with contempt. This was...area of a something, he thought.

"I have no idea what I'm doing..." The class laughed again and his teacher facepalmed.

"Mr. Murasakibara, detention!" Finally, the bell rang. He ran a hand through his hair, apposed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I promise, tomorrow."

"Atsushi." The teacher became serious. "You can't keep up like this." He grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk. They were his grades. "Your grades are appalling. You've definitely improved, but now you are barely passing and with all the behavioral issues and missing basketball practice...it's reflecting poorly on you. We've already had a talk together with your coach, but I'm afraid that I'll have to bring your guardian into this." Murasakibara clenched his fist.

"I'll do better."

"I'm sorry. This is getting out of hand." The purple-haired giant sat down. His teacher began dialing the school phone.

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Atsushi was staring out the window watching a few water droplets roll down the glass.

"Are you giving up on basketball?" She broke the silence.

"Yeah. I don't care about it."

"Weren't you the one who said that you would keep playing so long as you were still good at it?"

"I'm not good at it." She rolls her eyes.

"We already had this conversation, Atsushi." Her tone of voice was scolding.

"I don't feel like being in class. I don't feel like playing anymore."

"Do you know why you've had this sudden change of heart?"

"No."

"That makes it frustrating."

"Yeah." They were quiet again. He really didn't get it. He wanted to play basketball, but something was holding him back.

"When we get home, you can eat and then take some time to reflect. I like to sit outside and listen to the cars passing; it helps clear my mind."

* * *

He counted 27 red cars, 34 blue cars, 3 green cars, 5 yellow and over a hundred black cars. This was tiring and not at all relaxing. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he answered with a bored voice.

"Hello?"

"Atsushi."

"Muro-chin."

"What's been happening? You haven't showed up to practice in over a month. We've had to use our backup center for 3 games."

"I gave up."

"Gave up? On basketball?"

"Yeah." The sucker in his mouth 'popped' when he took it out.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. Just stay at home with Hikari-chin."

"...Hmm. I think I understand now."

"Eh." His facial expression was impassive.

"You've quit basketball to be with her. That's what it is, isn't it?"Murasakibara blinked and shook his head. Sure, he'd skipped a few practices and purposely forgot his lunch just to see her, but...

"No."

"I mean, there's no other reason for you to skip practice so much."

"..."

"I just wanted to call you because coach was talking about your scholarship program today."

"So?"

"He said that you might lose the scholarship if you keep missing games."

"I don't care about it anymore."

"They'll take your apartment." The giant thought about it for a moment.

"I can go back with my parents."

"And?"

"What?"

"Your roommate? She'll have to leave, too." That made Atsushi frown. "She'll probably go live with another student since she still needs more volunteer hours. I hear that looks good on your record so I'll look into getting-" He hung up.

* * *

He went into the kitchen to find his roommate stirring something. He gently ruffled her hair and placed his hand on her head.

"Atsushi?"

"..."

"Excuse me? What are you on about now?" Turning around, she gauged his expression.

"You knew. The basketball program."

"Oh, that. If you missed any more games, I would have to leave. I heard your conversation with Himuro." She shrugged, saying it like it was obvious.

"You didn't say anything." He was a bit upset.

"I thought you were officially done with basketball, so I didn't want to bother you in case my opinion would affect your decision."

"You should have yelled at me a little..." He admitted.

"I'm sorry then?" He stepped back and looked at her. Her hair was down, and although she was just wearing some sweatpants and an old t-shirt, she looked so...perfect. Mature, calm, composed, elegant. Like a real adult...he thought.

"What is your ideal type?" She blinked.

"My type? I'm not sure. Whoever I like, I suppose." He closed his eyes, internally grinning.

"I like that about you."

"What about me?"

"You're cool." The older of the two burst into laughter. "Don't laugh at me."

"I couldn't help myself. When you say that, you sound like a kid."

"Am I a kid?"

"No. To me you're not. You're just a very confused almost-adult."

"A kid."

"And who said that was bad?" Murasakibara shrugged before leaning his elbows on the counter. He looked up at her.

"Muro-chin said that girls like mature boys."

"I don't." She shook her head. "They're boring. All they do is read and work."

"Isn't that what you do?" He tilted his head.

"Exactly. I need someone to spoil and force me away from my work every once in a while." The giant inched closer.

"...Like me?"

"..." Her face tinted slightly pink. It was so light that it could have been mistaken for the light, but he saw it.

"Am I good-looking?"

"Atsushi, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I feel uncomfortable answering that question." She stirred the food a little harsher.

"I want to know." He was in her face now.

"Wait-"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"What?" Her composure was quickly crumbling.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and placed his hand gently on her waist. His pulse picked up. Damn, he was this out of breath for a kiss? But he was so happy. He would finally kiss the girl he had been in crushing on. Their lips finally touched and it was just...sweet. Literally. He was still reeking of the candy he had before and she tasted like the dessert she was making. It was like one of those romantic comedy endings where the guy meets the girl at the airport and begs her to stay and then they have a passionate kiss. This was like that, but without all of the nasty tongue stuff.

"You can open your eyes now." He could hear the grin in her voice from a mile away. Opening his eyes, he noticed they already separated. It happened too fast, he thought.

"Sorry. I've never kissed anyone." He tinted pink and looked at the pot she was stirring. She smiled and placed her hand on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I find it cute." She pecked his lips and caressed his cheek. "You're so cute that I don't care if you're childish and have the biggest sweet tooth. I'll do anything for you." He closed his eyes.

"You're treating me like a kid. Leave me alone." He said that, but didn't pull away.

"No. Now I don't want to." She pecked his lips. He blushed again. "Cute." She kissed him. Wrapping him in her arms, she squeezed him. It would have looked strange to any random bystander. A woman babying someone who was nearly twice her height.

"..."

"You know you like my affection."

"Am I still a kid?"

"In my heart, you will be a kid forever."

"This feels weird..."

"I love you so much." His body felt like a dragon was breathing fire inside him. He'd never heard something so cutesy from her. It made him tingle.

Although he would never admit it, he kind of loved this. He was so happy.

"Me, too." He smiled. They held each other for a while. Then, she gently pushed the giant away, her usual attitude returning.

"I want you to listen." Murasakibara nods. "Don't quit basketball for whatever reason."

"Huh?"

"I don't care if you really hate it right now. Especially since you lost." He winces, remembering the slump he was in about a month ago. "I know you're passionate about it, so don't quit." Her expression was dead serious.

"Okay. I promise."

"I'll even sit on the sidelines to support you, if you want me to."

"Like...my cheerleader?" He envisioned it.

"Never. I would be mortified to do something so childish. I mean like a proud girlfriend."

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought that was obvious?"

"...I want you to ask me, then." He smirked.

"What?" She was slightly mad. "You want me to do something so embarrassing?"

"Yup. Do it."

"No."

"I thought you would do anything for me?"

"You're being manipulative. Go back to being cute."

"Not until you ask me to be your boyfriend."

"I'm not a cute little schoolgirl asking her senpai to accept her feelings." She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Please?"

"..." Her eye twitched.

"Okay. Some other day." He sweatdropped.

* * *

 _ **YouDaBest:**_ First and foremost, thank you for your review! It brings a smile to my face when I see a comment on my stories. _(I'm replying to you through this format since I cannot PM you.)_

I wanted to address this comment. Yes, it is the end. Sorry if you wanted more, but sadly this is it. I _could_ make this into a full story, but with my already busy writing schedule, I seriously doubt I _can_. Perhaps the biggest problem with this is that I've only watched 5 episodes of the anime so...yeah. I'm happy there's interest in it, but I won't continue. I've thought about fleshing out the story, ideas like: Murosakibara having to go abroad to broaden his basketball career and leaving Hikari behind, or bringing in a love rival that is younger and cuter than Hikari. These are all things I have thought about about, but I decided I'm not continuing this. There's no way to make this story happen without 80k+ words and I frankly don't have the time to do that much.

This sounded so harsh! **XOC** I promise I didn't mean to rude or mad; I'm full of joy that people liked it!

 **Love, BVaB**


End file.
